What Vice Captains Are For
by Kyonkichi89
Summary: Renji can't sleep and neither can his captain. A little angsty, I suppose, but not too sad. Mostly fluffy bordering on sappy, which is just the way I like it! Bya/Ren slash.


**Summary: **Renji can't sleep and neither can his captain. A little angsty, I suppose, at least for me, but I'm not surprised since I wrote this at some ungodly hour of the night. Not too sad, though, I promise! Bya/Ren slash.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Bleach. I gain no profit from this other than my readers' reviews and my own happiness.

What Vice Captains Are For

Renji was not sure what had woken him. Perhaps it was the moonlight streaming through the window or the remnants of an already forgotten dream. Whatever the cause, the result remained the same: Renji could not get back to sleep. He padded out of his quarters in the direction of the porch, but stopped in the doorway when he saw the silhouette of someone sitting cross-legged and staring up at the stars.

"Taichou?" Renji asked hesitantly.

His superior still wore his white captain's robe and a cup of tea sat beside him, forgotten. Kuchiki Byakuya did not stir and Renji wondered for a moment if he was asleep.

"Taichou?" he said again. "The guys in 4th Squad said you should get plenty of rest since you're still recovering…" Renji trailed off and cursed himself for sounding like a smothering parent. He switched tack to respectful subordinate and moved to stand beside his captain. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. Nothing." Neither Byakuya's face nor his voice betrayed any emotion, but Renji was not convinced. Something was bothering his captain. Nevertheless, he nodded respectfully.

"Then, I think I'll go inside now," he excused himself. He could not keep from adding, "Try to get some rest, Taichou."

"Wait. Renji."

The vice captain was not sure which surprised him more; the use of his given name or the brush of his captain's fingers against his wrist which accompanied it. Renji slowly sank into a sitting position next to Byakuya, their shoulders not quite touching. Everything was silent as he studied Kuchiki's profile. The only expressions he could make out were in the slightly puckered brow and tightened lips. However, Renji knew that if even these few minuscule details had penetrated the captain's calm mask, he must be truly shaken.

"Do you want…" Everything about Renji's relationship with his captain demanded that he not ask his question, that this would be overstepping the carefully drawn line between them. Besides, he knew he wasn't any good at the whole comforting thing.

But Byakuya seemed to sense what he had been about to ask because he finally turned to face his subordinate and said, "I almost condemned my sister to death." His voice was so flat, so calm that he could have been talking about the weather, but his pain shimmered in his eyes like tiny shards of glass.

Renji tried desperately to think of something – anything – to say. What had he gotten himself into? How could he have thought that he could reassure Kuchiki Byakuya of all people? The hurt in the other man's gaze made Renji want to reach over and stroke his face, hold him, even. But that would certainly be crossing the line.

Finally, he marshaled his thoughts and said, "You had to make a choice that was impossible, Taichou. Deciding between the promises you made to the people you loved the most…The strain would have driven most people crazy. Rukia forgave you. Maybe it's about time you forgave yourself."

"Love? You don't know anything about love."

Byakuya's tone suggested that he hadn't even meant to say this out loud, but Renji reacted as if struck. He turned sharply to look at the captain.

"I know plenty about love," he said quietly, gazing intently into the other man's face.

Byakuya looked searchingly at Renji and murmured, "Yes, of course you do. I am sorry."

Renji dropped his gaze under his captain's scrutiny. Had he given too much away? He felt himself flush at the mere thought. No one was supposed to know, especially not Kuchiki Byakuya.

He flinched when slender fingers grasped his chin, gently requiring that he look his superior in the eye once more.

"Did you mean what you said?" Byakuya asked. "All of it?"

Renji nodded.

The other man's eyes seemed far away as he said, "Maybe I could begin to forgive myself." He brought his focus back to the man in front of him and continued, "But I don't think I'll be able to do it alone."

Renji did not notice Byakuya moving gradually closer until the other man's lips brushed his on the last word. The vice captain froze in shock as his captain sat back a little to gauge his reaction. This could not possibly be happening! All of his doubts were shattered, however, when soft lips closed over his a moment later. Renji melted completely and returned the kiss, unable to contain a quiet moan when Byakuya placed his other hand at the base of his skull and gently massaged his neck.

Renji finally pulled back and gave a grin that was definitely part smirk. "Of course you can't do it alone. That's what vice captains are for, isn't it?"

Byakuya's soft smile was enough to make Renji's heart lurch. "You're right, of course," he said, and leaned in to kiss Renji again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm. I just noticed that both of my latest oneshots end with a kiss. I think Apparition did, too, now that I think about it. Well, that is the best ending, isn't it? Though I suppose I could try to be more original next time...Thoughts or opinions?


End file.
